The Bloody Link
by Impar
Summary: From Faleville to Gotham a powerful meta-human visits Batman's city with a power unlike no other.This Meta doesn't know what she's getting into when she instinctively saves some of the Young Justice Member's.Now attracting unwanted attention from hero's and villain's alike-all she knows is that her job is about to get a lot harder. Meet Alex Fink, otherwise known as the Bloody Link


_Chapter 1_

"_Only the Strongest will survive_!" A man dressed head to toe in a Fluorescent orange suit cried out. He threw his head up and laughed at the small tiny woman in front of him, he had been caught robbing a bank to pay his employer, but he was caught by the goody-two shoes vigilante who had somehow manage to handcuff him. Never matter, He, Yessire, was able to escape using his two legs while she was distracted. Yet hiding out on a rooftop was not the best idea. He was backed near up against the edge of the roof top, "Bloody Link, _What a hoot!_ You're nothing but a puny kid." He snarled down at the smaller woman.

The woman s glared into his eyes through her hooded cowl and just slowly stalked towards him. The man smirked faltered as he stepped back, "H-hey what do you want?" He tried to take another step; however when he found there was no ground beneath his feet he couldn't balance. The woman's hand snaked out and gripped the man's orange shirt tight. "Tell me Yessire," she purred in his ear, "_Where are the shipments?"_ The man gaped like a fish and looked at the ground that was three stories down, "At the Faleville Clock Tower!"

The woman leaned closer to his face, am icy glare splitting the man's soul, "A-Alright!" The man said, trying to squirm away from her yet he stilled when there was nothing between him and the ground. "The Third Floor!" He spilled; she smirked, and let his shirt go. The man closed his eyes; this was it-he hit something hard right not a 3 ft underneath him.

The Fire Escape.

A cord suddenly wrapped around his feet, Yessire struggled yet it was too tight to move. He glared up at the woman, who touched her ear's Bluetooth, "Commissioner," She greeted, "24th Greets street." She hung up instantly.

She jumped away leaving behind the man cursing her infamous name.

_Bloody Link _

She stopped only when she arrived at The Faleville Clock Tower.

_"I will be the one to save us all." She murmured._

…

"Alex Fink!" A girl heard in the distance. "_Alex Fink!" _ The girl opened her eyes to see her teacher giving her an evil eye, "This is not bed time Miss Fink."

"I'm sorry Mrs. E." Alex really wasn't, Jesus. Give a hero a break.

The woman sniffed down at her, and handed Alex a yellow note, Alex bit back a disappointed groan.

Detention. Great.

After school she trudged towards the room her hands shoved in her hoodie, formulating a quick plan on how to finish her homework, make dinner, _and_ get packed for the trip tomorrow all before her last night's patrol. She had really pushed it lately; she would be in Gotham for three days. Her muscles were sore, but she had to go to the funeral, she really busted her butt on taking out major crime in Faleville…Well, as major as Faleville could get. There was a small mafia run here, but compared to the ones they had in Gotham? Or the organizations in Metropolis? They were a joke. She had a few sprinkled villains here and there in her small city. Her city was next to the ocean, so trade was abundant, and Alex was willing to admit 70% of the crime she caught was birthed from there.

Alex was also excited to go to Gotham; come _on_ the freaking _Batman_ was there! She wanted to see the city for herself see his job and collect Intel, she knew better however then to take her suit, Gotham was Batman's city one and only.

Alex wasn't _that _stupid.

She groaned rolling her shoulders back, staring at a blank math problem, trying to focus. Slipping out unseen by her brother would be easy he got drunk often; her half-brother was a policeman who raised her since she was eight when her parents die. Her brother's mother had died long before Alex's mother came along, and he always held a special little resentment for his sister.

Alex walked out of detention and ran home to her small dingy apartment, in only three years she'd be eighteen and go to college…and _live_ on her _own_.

And she couldn't wait.

Alex burst into her room, her brother had yet to be home from work, probably on late-duty or drinking like the drunk he is. Alex glided over to her closest and pulled out a small box, her outfit was neatly folded on the top, but Alex put that aside to reveal a collection of knives. "God this makes me seem like I'm some suicide lover." She grumbled, but practice was practice as she cut a small incision in her arm with a scalpel. She closed her eyes and concentrated every object in the room that was not attracted to the floor however just shy of an inch around the room.

Alex made sure she dropped the bed and her wardrobe before she flew objects around the room. She leveled the suitcase from her closet and started deciding what sweatshirts she was going to wear. All Alex owned was sweatshirts and long shirts, using her powers caused many scars. Occasionally she would wear shorts however she had scars on her shins too, so she mostly wore baggy guy pants. Her brother often accused her of being "off" -because of this and her scars- and a "depressed freak" Alex laughed quietly under her breath, the only one in this apartment that was depressed was him. Her brother tried everything to distract him from reality, occasionally complaining about one of the many girls he picked up; there wasn't enough booze, or food. The most interesting things he spilled when he was drunk though was what his cases down at the police station, Alex got insider information from him. Because of this importance she always keeps booze around the house, she didn't care if her brother drank himself silly. It was his life.

But yes, Alex would be happy leaving here.

...

Alex got off the plane with a frown when the smell of trash hit her nose. She left the airport with her brother quietly, while she waited for her brother to hail cab-she picked up many flyers and maps from a free store which she studied more while the arrived at the hotel. Her brother refused to share a room with her, which was normal, he wouldn't say anything. He just bought two rooms up and plopped her in one.

It made her job a whole lot easier.

Alex was in charge of getting food from outside in the city for her brother and herself. Alex threw on a black hoodie and dark green boy-shorts before going out. She threw up her hood and shoved her sun glasses on her face, before walking to a deli their cab had passed by about three blocks away.

"A tuna sandwich …and a ham sandwich to go please she murmured to the cashier. Alex had just handed the money to the cashier when something black crashed through the large deli windows. Screams rose alarm into the air as Alex starred down at the bundle what was thrown into the deli, _not what but who_. It was a boy in a brightly colored costume, instincts kicking in Alex slammed the money on the counter and tucked her groceries under her arm before slipping out the window. The people were trying to flee the deli in any which way because of the fright. A low rumble shook the streets, Alex wasn't paying attention to the people though she was staring at a full steaming cup of coffee which rattled every couple seconds. Something big was coming. Fast. Not a block away, a shadow was cast over Alex as she looked up to see a gigantic robotic creature jumping from a skyscraper. Pieces of metal and plaster rained down from where he landed, but that's not what shook Alex up, in both of it's claw like hands held a hero in each. The thing laughed, "Not only was I expecting the Justice League, I wasn't expecting their _kiddo's. _And I wasn't expecting only _three_ to come after me! _Never less_, my sister's and brother's will take care of the others."The robot chuckled; the jaws seemed to screech from not being oiled properly.

Alex watched as the robot was slowly squeezing the life out of a green girl in his right hand and a tan boy with dark lines that looked like tattoos in the other. "_Silly Hero's" _the robot screeched.

Alex bent down and snagged a piece of glass plunging it into her forearm as she ran at the creature, "Silly now?" She smirked back at the creature before blasting him back with a bolt of water enveloped in blood. It was similar to a water balloon, it would burst as soon as it hits it's target. The shock caused it to let go of both unconscious hero's that fell with a thud to the ground. "Gracious" Alex murmured sarcastically to herself, quickly using her levitation she levitated the three hero's, including the one still in the shop into a nearby alley where she would handle them later.

"Another one huh?" The creature rumbled pulling itself out of the rumble,

"No. I am no hero." Alex spoke up as she stretched her neck from side to side and popped her knuckles, "I don't play by any rules." The robot charged full speed at her, while Alex cleared to get out of the way. She fastened a tendril of blood to another building before waiting to see if the machine would realize her simple trap. The robotic creature was not fast enough to realize what it was before it went flying into another building.

"Gosh Dolly." Alex laughed, "You're almost worse than the Boy Blunder!" Using her blood she made ropes sneak around the robot as it struggled to get free.

"Seems pretty cowardly of you," The robot stated calmly watching Alex make a scythe out of her blood. Alex chuckled, "Naw, It seems pretty smart." And she lopped its beheaded the robot, the scythe cutting through the metal like butter. Circuits spitted out electricity currents.

Alex quickly ran over to the fallen heroes, she checked their temperature and wounds and did the little healing she could muster. She healed a ghastly looking hole in the brightly-colored boy's stomach, healed the head wound from the green skinned girl and with the Tattoo-boy all she had to down was mend a broken bone. He had passed out but they'd all live. Alex grudging trudged back to the robotic body.

Using levitation to bring the body up, Alex pointed a hand at it and envisioned what she wanted her blood to do. In an instant her blood burst into Flame at surrounded the robotic body melting it into scrap metal and useless wires. Letting the liquid metal slump to the ground she put the head on the ground and pulled out a post-it note and pen from her pocket before writing a quick note.

Then Alex just simply walked away.

She had had a nice amount of excitement for the day.

…

When Robin woke up he was in the medical wing in the infirmary. He hurt a bit, remembering the battle he had fought he quickly pulled his shirt up to see how bad his stomach wound was. He had been so stupid not to see the Robot behind him, he was Batman's protégée. He couldn't risk something as stupid as that.

Never again. He vowed, because there won't be a next time. Robin stared at his stomach in shock, where the wound had been was a nice scar, Robin blanched, God. How long had he been asleep? Days? Weeks? Months?

Just the door to the infirmary opened as a girl with blond hair moved in, "Artemis" Robin sighed out relieved. She just stared at him, as if she could not believe she was awake. Her jaw slacked open in the slightest, slamming it shut she put out all emotions in her face. "Batman wants you." She said simply and walked out.

Robin felt his heart thud once.

Just for how long had he been asleep?

* * *

Cliffy?

Hello! First YJ story comment about possible pairings please! I'm also going to say I need saym 1 or 2 reviews before I post another chapter~Later Gator!

Love,

Cheshire's-Rival


End file.
